


Bonjour mon amour

by Queenofthebees



Series: candy hearts [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “This doesn’t have anything to do with a certain redheaded student who is half French and doing these tutoring classes does it?”“No!” he snapped, feeling his cheeks heat up further. “I actually do want to be able to speak French anyway!”Day 7 of Jonsa Candy Hearts: Ooh la la





	Bonjour mon amour

“So, I see you are taking the French after school classes," Val stated, leaning against the lockers as she waited for Jon to get his books.

He felt his cheeks flush, determinedly taking his time fishing through his locker so as to not let her see the reaction. But Val was always observant and as soon as he felt her hands on his shoulders, shaking them teasingly, he closed his eyes slowly, waiting for the inevitable ribbing.

“This doesn’t have anything to do with a certain redheaded student who is half French and doing these tutoring classes does it?”

“No!” he snapped, feeling his cheeks heat up further. “I actually do want to be able to speak French anyway!”

“Anyway?” Val echoed, grinning at him and nudging his shoulder. “As in, it is just another reason? As in, it is an afterthought to the fact that a certain redhead will be there?”

“Urgh, alright!” he sighed, slamming his locker shut. “I have an insane crush on Sansa happy now?" Val raised her eyebrows, her lips turning up onto a smirk. Jon rolled his eyes. "But I do actually want to speak French by the way!"

Val snorted, shaking her head as it ducked towards her chest.

“Well, being in the same room as your crush is half the battle I guess,” she chuckled.

***

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Sansa!”

_Gods, her voice was always pretty but in French as well? I’m such a goner!_

“Bonjour,” the students echoed back to her. Sansa beamed.

“Très bien! Okay, so this is a beginner’s class, so we’ll start off really basic for the next hour. Lets go around the room and tell each other our names to start off with.”

They moved on to numbers and alphabet next before she glanced at the clock and declared them to be done.

Jon shoved his notes in his bag, making a mental note to rehearse them constantly over the next week to make sure he perfected the words so he could impress her. He zipped up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. He jerked back as he looked up and Sansa was standing directly in front of him wearing a wide smile.

“Hi Jon, I didn’t expect to see you here! I thought you were more into your science and tech classes,” she said, sitting back on the desk behind her. He cleared his throat softly, eyes darting to the door.

“Uh, yeah, well I thought it would be a good skill to have,” he replied, managing a shrug as he looked back at her.

“Definitely,” Sansa agreed, smiling wider at him. “You did really well. You’re a natural.”

“Oh, um thanks,” he said, feeling his cheeks flush at her praise.

_Yup, definitely going to do nothing but practice this week if it gets her attention!_

***

“Come on man!” Pyp sighed, throwing a scrunched up napkin at Jon’s head as he remained with his head bowed over his notes. “Just come to the movies with us tonight!”

“I’m studying,” Jon replied, eyes remaining fixed upon his notepad. He could still feel his friend’s eyeroll though.

“All you do these days is study French,” Grenn grumbled beside him. He then nudged Jon’s arm, chuckling lightly. “You only need to know one line. Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?”

“True story,” Pyp laughed before giving an enthusiastic nod.

Val rolled her eyes at them as she stood up, excusing herself to go to the bathroom. Grenn nudged Jon again, making him sigh and shut his notepad.

“Look, this is really important to me guy, alright?” he snapped. “I want to impress her.”

“Alright, alright!” Pyp replied, holding his hands up in surrender. “We will not disturb the path of true love!”

“But, uh…if you’re studying…are you going to eat that?” Grenn asked, pointing to the chips left on Jon’s plate.

Jon huffed, shoving the plate across to his friend, who gave a delighted hoot and promptly picked a handful, stuffing them in his mouth. Jon shook his head, opening up his notebook once more.

Val returned a moment later, smirking as she leaned over to grab some chips off Jon’s plate, sending him a wink as she popped them in her mouth.

“So, you coming to the cinema?” she asked, giving a knowing smile when Jon shook his head. She shrugged. “Well, enjoy your studying. And have fun at your tutoring class tomorrow!”

***

“Hey Jon, you got a minute?”

He paused just before the teacher’s desk, glancing around the room nervously before he looked back at Sansa.

“Is everything alright?” he asked slowly as the last of the students piled out of the class.

Sansa smiled at him, her heels clipping across the floor as she crossed and closed the door. She lingered for a second as she turned, her hand clutching the door behind her back. He blinked at the faint colour on her cheeks.

“So, um…” she started, reaching to push her hair behind her ear. “I spoke to your friend Val yesterday.”

“What did she say?” Jon asked, immediately feeling his own cheeks heat up.

“Well, uh that you were a sweetheart but really shy,” she said, shrugging. And then she bit her lip slightly before continuing. “And that you are always free on Sundays.”

“Free on Sundays?” he echoed dumbly. Sansa grinned, finally pushing away from the door.

She walked towards him slowly, arms folded across her stomach and looking down at the floor.

“So, are you?” she asked softly as she came to a stop in front of him and then suddenly her wide blue eyes are fixed on his. “Free on Sundays?”

“Yes, yes totally free,” Jon answered quickly, swallowing against his dry throat. She raised an eyebrow, biting back her smile.

“So, um maybe we could get lunch or something?” she suggested. Jon nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes," he replied, unable to stop the grin spreading across his face. “I mean, oui,” he corrected, smiling smugly. Sansa snorted, ducking her head down and shaking it slightly.

“You’re such a dork,” she said, still chuckling when she looked back up at him.

“Yeah,” he agreed with a shrug.

_I’m your dork though._


End file.
